Of Childhood Secrets and Adult Desires
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: A friendship forged in childhood but forgotten in adulthood is remembered through more than just words and more with actions. NARUSASU. One-Shot.


So! Another one!

WARNING: This has dark themes in it. It involves child abuse so if you're going to be a hater don't read on. Also, I think I've made Sasuke slightly OOC, but we'll see!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Childhood Secrets and Adult Desires.<strong>

**Six.**

At first Naruto wasn't sure of what woke him. His eyes fluttered open to the dark room as his conscience picked up on the intruding sound. A small whimper floated across to him and in that instant Naruto felt his eyes go wide. Before he was seen awake he quickly closed them and pretended to be asleep once more. Pretending to be asleep hadn't worked in the past but maybe now with a new roommate his disturbed slumber would go unnoticed.

"Please don't," a small voice asked, a tremor in the tone.

"Hush, just be quiet or you'll wake Naruto."

Quietly Naruto bit his lip. He should say something, he should step up and defend the new kid. He was used to these nocturnal visits but Sasuke, well, Sasuke was only new. His parents had only been dead for a few weeks while Naruto's had been gone his whole life. Sasuke didn't need this to happen to him.

"Ah!" Sasuke's gasp of forced pleasure sounded a hundred times louder than what it probably was. It was quickly followed by a small sob.

Naruto could hear the movement of the two on the bed, he could hear the groans of the orphanage director as he allowed himself to feel up and assault an innocent child. Lying in his own bed Naruto was faced with conflicting emotions. He wanted to help Sasuke but he didn't want to incur Orochimaru's wrath upon himself if he did. He knew how rough he could be, Sasuke was lucky the man was only feeling _him_ up and not actually fucking him. It didn't seem strange to Naruto that he was only six and knew what 'fucking' was. There were older boys in the orphanage who talked about which of the girls in their old magazines that they'd like to fuck. Naruto couldn't understand why. Afterwards it just made you feel so ... dirty. Why would anyone want that?

"Don't fight it," Orochimaru's voice said soothingly, a light chuckle following.

Clenching his fists tight by his side Naruto took in a deep breath. He was going to say something. Even if it meant he was refused food for the day he was going to say something. Just as he opened his mouth Orochimaru quietly stood up and retreated from the room without another word. Lying as still as possible with his eyes still jammed closed Naruto tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Sasuke had begun to cry softly, his sobs stifled by his own fist. Slowly turning on his side Naruto opened his eyes and looked out across at the dark haired boy. He was facing the wall unaware of the blue eyes watching him. Before Naruto could think about something to say to comfort him another thought popped into his head. The thought that maybe his abuse was over ... maybe Orochimaru would prefer Sasuke now? He couldn't help but feel guilty at the overwhelming relief that encompassed his core.

When both boys woke the next day Sasuke mentioned nothing of the ordeal and Naruto decided not to bring it up either. It was better not talking about something like that besides; Orochimaru had told Naruto if he said anything to anyone that the punishment would be severe. When night came again Naruto wondered if he'd go to Sasuke or come to him. It felt as if he'd only just closed his eyes when a firm hand shook him awake.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke peering above him.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" the blond replied. Sasuke cast a frightened look at the door. "What's wrong?"

Looking back at him the pale boy swallowed visibly in the low light. "I – I can't sleep. This bed is uncomfortable."

Naruto looked away. What was he supposed to say? Sasuke was going to have to get used to it sooner or later. "You can stay in my bed if you want," Naruto told him, returning his eyes to his.

Sasuke looked surprised. "You promise?" Naruto nodded and moved over allowing the raven to climb in. They both settled in and stared up at the ceiling. In the darkness their small hands sought each other's and fingers intertwined. Without having to say a word they understood each other. "Thank you," Sasuke said softly.

**Eleven.**

The fist came hard and fast and the force of it threw Naruto back against the wall. He turned to face the older man, his fists clenched in anger.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, his nose already dripping blood.

Orochimaru sneered at the display of defiance. "You can't tell me what to do, Naruto," he said. "I'm in control of your life, you'll never get anywhere if not for me."

The blond shook his head. "I don't have to listen to that! I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"You're only eleven, you're here til you're eighteen." Orochimaru sniggered and pulled at his cock that was exposed from his pants. "Now, are you going to do the job you're here for or will I throw your food in the trash tomorrow?"

Naruto swallowed. He didn't have to eat, that was nothing. But he'd been caught stealing food for Sasuke from the kitchen and if he didn't accept the punishment now it would only become worse later. Falling to his knees he squeezed shut his eyes and opened his mouth. When the head of the exposed organ was pushed against his lips he forced down the gag and opened his mouth wider. A hand clutched his hair as Orochimaru forced his cock deeper into Naruto's throat. Groaning against the intrusion Naruto struggled, his heart pumping in his chest as the feeling of suffocation began to take over. Again and again the dick was shoved into his mouth until finally the snake-like man came with a garbled cry. Cum shot into Naruto's mouth, the taste making him pull his mouth away and spit it out against the carpet.

Turning and looking up at Orochimaru Naruto did nothing to hide the disgust on his face. The man only laughed and waved him out of the room. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom where the bile he had in his stomach was thrown up into the dirty porcelain bowl. When he was finished he rested his forehead against the cold surface, his eyes dull as they watched his vomit float in the water. Every day it got worse. Every time he thought it would be okay another horror was waiting around the corner. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed in the bowl below. Naruto felt frozen, his body unable to move as one by one more tears began to fall.

It was a soft hand on his shoulder that unfroze him from his position. He turned his head to see Sasuke hovering over him anxiously. "Naruto?" he whispered. "I'm here."

Naruto blinked away his tears and rose groggily to his feet. He reached over to flush the toilet before going over to the sink. Grabbing a handful of water he washed his face and rinsed out his mouth.

"Wa-was it bad?" Sasuke asked, softly.

Naruto raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's in the reflection. He shrugged lightly, not wanting to delve much further. Normally Sasuke never asked, he didn't have to ask. After all, they were both getting fucked by the same perverted monster.

"Same as always," Naruto said. He stood fully and turned to face the brunet. "I'm going to kill him, one day."

Sasuke scowled. "Not if I get him first."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I've been here longer. I deserve it."

The brunet tilted his head as he pondered Naruto's words. "You know if he ever did anything to you I'd kill him on the spot?"

Naruto chuckled without humour, feeling a lot older than his eleven years. "Sasuke, what can he do that he hasn't already done?"

**Fourteen.**

Naruto jerked awake in his sleep, his head fuzzy with drowsy thoughts. Turning his head he realised Sasuke wasn't beside him. Fear sent a burst of adrenalin through him as he realised Sasuke had probably gone to Orochimaru. They were older now and the man had stopped coming to their bedroom, preferring to take them in his own bed instead. The fourteen-year-old growled low in his throat. He hadn't even felt Sasuke leave. Ever since that night when Sasuke had first been molested the two had shared a bed. He knew the other boys called them 'gay' and 'faggots' but Naruto and Sasuke didn't care. They weren't being abused behind closed doors. They weren't afraid to go to sleep at night without the other there. Before Naruto could think another thought the bedroom door creaked open and Sasuke hobbled through.

Immediately Naruto switched on the light, his eyes resting on the growing bruise on Sasuke's left eye.

"He hit you," the blond growled.

Sasuke nodded cautiously. "Leave it, Naruto," he warned. He closed the door and moved over to the bed. Naruto felt a feral howl threaten to leave his lips as he saw the stiff way Sasuke carried himself.

"He fucked you."

"He always does."

"Damnit, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Sasuke demanded, turning on his heel and glaring at his friend. "Like what, Naruto? We have nowhere to go. No families, no nothing. We're in the middle of nowhere! God knows where the nearest town is or how long it'll take us to get there. We're stuck here until we're eighteen."

"Or until someone adopts us," Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke scoffed. The tables had certainly turned in the last few years. It had once been Naruto who was bitter and consumed. Now Sasuke had turned almost inhuman with his detachment from the world they lived in. Through Sasuke Naruto had found hope that there was a life beyond _this_, a life beyond the harassment both faced. Sasuke couldn't see past the abuse and refused to let Naruto talk of the future. As far as he was concerned the torture would never end.

"You speak of the impossible. People want kids who are young and in nice orphanages. This place is a dump and we are dirty pieces of trash, no one would adopt us."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, having nothing more to say. Sasuke shook his head and climbed into the bed. Settling under the blankets he made himself comfortable.

Naruto stood for a moment before climbing in after him. Sasuke was right and what he said did make a large degree of sense. They were pieces of trash. Besides, if they weren't why were they being treated so harshly?

**Fifteen.**

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his homework to see Konohamaru standing in the doorway. "Yeah, squirt?" he asked. The kid had been living with his uncle up until recently when the man died. It was a sad story but Konohamaru had quickly made friends with the other orphans his age. He'd also developed a close bond with Naruto and looked up to him greatly.

"Orochimaru wants to see you in his office," Konohamaru said. At Naruto's blank look he smiled. "Maybe it's to give you a present for your birthday!"

Naruto forced a smile. "Maybe it is."

The kid laughed and gave a wave. "See you later, brother bear!" he joked before moving down the hall to his own room.

Naruto hovered on the spot for a moment. He didn't want to go to Orochimaru's office. He knew what the man's 'present' was going to be. Looking at his homework he frowned and wondered what was taking Sasuke so long. The boy had been put on kitchen duty and was probably still cleaning up.

_Oh well,_ Naruto thought heading out the door. He'd be there when he got back.

As he walked down the linoleum lined corridors Naruto couldn't help but observe the state of disrepair the place had fallen in to. It had always been a shit hole but recently there was nothing _clean_ or _right _about the joint. It was as if any money the government in the far away capital gave them was being used towards something else entirely. The food they ate was dregs at best and at night, if not for Sasuke, Naruto would have frozen to death from the lack of heat. Hugging his arms around himself tightly Naruto now found himself in front of Orochimaru's office door. Taking in a deep breath he knocked lightly. He was told to enter so taking another breath Naruto turned the handle and walked in.

At first he thought it was just Orochimaru and himself before he heard a stifled sound beside him. Whirring in surprise Naruto saw Sasuke huddled in the corner of the room. He was naked and several nasty looked marks littered his pale skin. Turning on the director in anger Naruto snarled.

"What have you done to him?" he demanded. At the sight of Orochimaru's self-satisfied smile he saw red. "Well?"

"He begged for you, you know," Orochimaru sniggered. "When I fucked him. The only thing he could say was your name."

Naruto bared his teeth in anger. He didn't know where Orochimaru was going with this but he didn't like it. "You're a fucking sick bastard!" Naruto snapped. He wanted to lunge at the man and wrap his hands around his throat but no matter how strong he got Orochimaru always remained stronger. He was always able to overpower the young teen no matter how hard Naruto struggled.

"If you say so," Orochimaru laughed, like a child tormenting a cat. "I called you in here for a special reason, _Naruto._" He twirled a finger in his greasy hair. "It's your birthday, isn't it?" At Naruto's nod he continued. "Well, I can't not let you have a present." Moving towards Sasuke he wrapped long fingers in Sasuke's hair and pulled it back harshly. Sasuke gave a cry of distress. "I want you to fuck him."

Naruto stared at them in horror. "Go to hell!" he spat through gritted teeth. "Do what you want to me but I won't hurt Sasuke."

"OH, but Sasuke _wants_ you. He moaned your name every time I shoved my cock in his ass. Don't you want to hear it for yourself?"

Naruto slapped his hands over his ears. "I won't do it!" he said angrily, closing his eyes and turning his head away. His voice sounded loud in his head but he knew the words came out softer than he intended. When he felt a finger caress his cheek he jerked his head up in surprise.

Orochimaru sniggered as he traced his finger over the fine lines on Naruto's cheek. "These are so _permanent _aren't they? I'd hate to have to teach Sasuke the same lesson I taught you." Naruto's eyes frosted over with hate as the man continued to stroke his index finger up and down the scars he himself had bestowed. "There was so much blood," Orochimaru reminisced, smiling slightly. "Wouldn't it be a shame if you had to clean up after Sasuke? Or maybe I'll make him do it himself, after all you had no one helping you."

"Why?" Naruto asked, pulling his face away. "Why?" he asked again louder.

Orochimaru's face turned stony. "Because I said so." He moved around and back to his desk. "Now," he said as he took a seat. "Begin."

Naruto looked at him before looking at Sasuke. The brunet was leaning against the wall, his gaze off into space. "Begin what?" Naruto asked. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to fuck him," Orochimaru snapped. "Now or I'll make sure he pays for it. If you need a little incentive I have some right here." Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the gun that was withdrawn from the desk. It made sense the old man had some form of protection in case the orphans revolted.

Moving over stiffly Naruto crouched down beside Sasuke. As soon as it registered to him who it was Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck. "I couldn't stop him," the raven said in a choked voice.

Naruto closed his eyes in desperation. He didn't want to have sex with Sasuke. He didn't want to have sex with anyone. He just wanted to open his eyes and realise it was all a bad dream. "Sasuke," he said softly.

"What's taking so long?" Orochimaru demanded in his hissing voice. Both boys looked over at him, both wearing even expressions of hatred. "Get on with it."

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke once more. "Sasuke, I don't want to but –"

"Just do it, Naruto," Sasuke said in a tone Naruto had never heard him use before.

"But I –"

Sasuke cut him off by kissing him roughly against the lips. For a moment it seemed like the world around him disappeared. Naruto groaned into the kiss and let his hands grip tightly onto Sasuke's hips. It seemed as if they were caught in a whirlpool of emotion, emotion and feeling that Naruto had never experienced before. Naruto's clothes were gone before he knew it and without further ado he was pushing himself balls deep into Sasuke's ass. The passage was already slicked with cum and sweat from Sasuke's previous coupling but Naruto found that hard to focus on as the overwhelming heat around his cock seemed to tighten around him. He didn't last long, after a few jerky thrusts he was cumming loudly into the boy below him.

As they both lay on the floor panting a soft groan behind them pulled them from their thoughts. Orochimaru was in the corner getting himself off. Quickly pulling out of Sasuke the blond grabbed his clothes, changed and left the room.

Later that night when Sasuke finally came back to the room for the first time in nine years the brunet slept in his own bed.

**Sixteen.**

It was a shock for Naruto when he came into the bedroom he and Sasuke shared to find a small suitcase on Sasuke's bed. Frowning he immediately sought out Sasuke who was looking out the window.

"Sasuke? What's with the bag?" he asked. Moving to his bed he threw himself upon it.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before turning and facing him. His expression was blank, his eyes shuttered but that wasn't any different from normal. "I've been adopted," he said finally.

Naruto felt his insides drop. "Adopted?" he asked, sitting upright. "What do you mean 'adopted'?"

"Exactly what I said," Sasuke said in a snappish tone. "Some distant relative tracked me down and is taking me home."

"Home?" Naruto repeated. "This is your home."

An expression of rage crossed Sasuke's face before he turned away violently. "This is no home!" he said, moving to the cupboard. He angrily yanked some old clothes out and threw them in the case. "This is hell."

"Home is where you make it," Naruto said to him. He stood up and moved towards his friend. "Sasuke," he started. He reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. "Do-"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke snapped, reeling away from his fingers.

Naruto was shocked, the betrayal he felt at Sasuke's obvious revulsion of him was almost too painful to bear. "Sasuke, what's wr-"

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Sasuke interrupted. "Now, if you'd excuse me. Madara is waiting in the office and I have to go."

"Madara?" Naruto questioned, watching as Sasuke quickly zipped up his small case with few belongings.

"My uncle, or so he says. He has the Uchiha look. He's taking me away from this shit hole and everyone one in it."

He didn't spare Naruto a glance as he moved from the room. He paused for a moment on the threshold, whether he was waiting for the blond to speak up or was going to say something himself Naruto wasn't sure. The moment was fleeting and when it passed Naruto collapsed back onto his bed. After a few moments he stood and looked out the dirty window. Sure enough an expensive looking car was parked neatly in the lot. Staring down at it Naruto watched and waited until Sasuke, Orochimaru and another man came into his line of sight. From the driver's side of the car a man jumped out and moved around to open up the back door. Placing a hand up against the glass Naruto prayed for Sasuke to look up. He needed just one more smile, one more something before the boy left his life forever. The older man got in first and Naruto watched as Sasuke and Orochimaru quickly conversed before Sasuke was climbing into the car. The door was closed and the tinted windows hid the inside from sight.

"Damn it, Sasuke," Naruto cursed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. "Damn it."

**xxx**

Music blared into Naruto ears as he stared up at the wall of ramen. So many flavours to choose from! Why did they all need to be so tasty? Grabbing a few and throwing them into his shopping basket he moved up to the front counter. Holding the basket with one arm he used the other to help pull out his wallet and have it ready. There was a bit of a line. Leaning over slightly Naruto counted five people in front of him. Groaning lightly he stared off into space and began to tap his foot along to the beat. Glancing into his basket quickly he made sure he had all the right things needed. Ramen; check: Soft drink: check. Potato chips: check. Salted cashews? No. Cursing under his breath Naruto quickly retraced his steps to the salted food aisle and grabbed a packet of nuts. When the guys were over for the game tomorrow night they'd eat him out of house and home, better to have the salted snacks on hand than having to make a run out during half-time.

When he got back to the line another man had taken his spot. Grumbling Naruto took the place behind him, his eyes narrowing irritably at the dark hair. As if sensing Naruto's eyes on him the man turned his head sideways, giving Naruto a clear view of his profile. One dark eye pinned him angrily before turning away. Scoffing Naruto switched his basket to his other hand. He couldn't see what the guy in front of him was buying but he hoped it was minimal. He needed to get home before the next episode of House came on. As the next song came on his playlist, Suicide Blonde by INXS, Naruto started tapping his foot along to the beat. The brunet in front cast another annoyed look over his shoulder before moving forward as the line progressed.

When Naruto eventually reached the cashier he pulled out his headphones and placed his basket down on the counter. "Hinata! Evening!"

The dark haired girl blushed and quickly started grabbing Naruto's items from his basket. "How are you today?" she asked.

"So, so!" Naruto replied. The brunet who was standing in front of him was still putting his own items into the plastic bags provided. Naruto watched him idly as he and Hinata made small talk about their plans for the evening while she scanned the items and tallied up the charge.

As Naruto began to throw his own things into a plastic bag he waved goodbye to the girl.

"See you soon, Naruto," she said shyly.

Naruto repeated the goodbye and grabbed his bag, failing to miss how another customer had frozen in his spot. Bumping into the man Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry, dude," Naruto said. The man turned and for the first time the blond got a good view of his face. He was a good looking enough guy, his eyes were assessing as they roamed over Naruto's face and stopped on the scars on his right cheek. Rubbing them self-consciously Naruto gave an awkward smile. "Well, sorry again."

Moving past the man Naruto started fumbling with his headphones to get them back on. Passing through the glass doors he walked out into the chilly night air. Managing to pop one headphone in just as he reached for the other he heard an unfamiliar voice call out his name.

"Naruto?"

Turning to see who had addressed him Naruto spotted the brunet from before. "Yeah?" he asked, still feeling a little awkward at how intense the man's stare had been before on his scars. "Do I know you?" he asked, squinting and trying to place the aristocratic face.

The dark haired man opened his mouth before closing it arrogantly. "Obviously not," he snapped, sounding annoyed. His mouth titled downwards and it didn't take much more for a lifetime of memories to come flooding back.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

The raven flicked his head impatiently. "Yeah."

Naruto opened his mouth in a wordless response of surprise. Horrific childhood memories started to surface from their shared time in the orphanage. Shaking his head lightly Naruto smiled. "It was the scars, right?" he asked, pointing to his face. At Sasuke's blank look he continued. "That made you recognise me?"

Sasuke shifted lightly on his feet, his one bag of groceries swinging lightly. "That and the check out girl calling out your name."

Naruto nodded and they both fell into an awkward silence. "So," the blond started. "I take it you live nearby?"

"Yes, just around the block actually. You?"

"I'm a train stop away but this grocer has more variety than the 7-11 I have next door."

"I see," Sasuke said. "Well, I suppose I'll le-"

"Where did you go, Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted, a frown creasing against his forehead. "I thought you would have wrote me at least."

"Wrote you about what exactly? Asking you how many times you were getting fucked a week?" Sasuke demanded, his characteristic anger making Naruto almost smile.

Naruto took a step back. "Wrote me to tell me you were finally being looked after," Naruto corrected him gently. He did a quick sweep of Sasuke's tailored suit and immaculate hairstyle. Compared to what Naruto looked like in old clothes and shoes that were falling apart, Sasuke didn't look like he was doing too badly at all.

Sasuke grunted lightly. "I want to show you something. Will you come back with me to my place?"

Naruto looked away. Normally another human being inviting him back to their place meant the blond was going to get lucky but he knew the case wouldn't be the same with Sasuke. He didn't even think he could look at the brunet straight after knowing what they'd done ... what they'd been _forced_ to do.

"Fine," Naruto said calmly, meeting his gaze. "Lead the way."

Sasuke nodded and turned in the right direction. Moving to catch up with him Naruto tried to make idle chatter. Sasuke was as mono-syllabic as he remembered, maybe even more so. The raven was very tight lipped with the few questions Naruto asked. Eventually the two lapsed into silence as Sasuke led the way into a fine looking building. They passed a doorman without so much as a second glance and waited at the elevator. When the doors opened Sasuke glided in and pressed the button for the top floor. Naruto felt a flicker of annoyance. Here Sasuke was in expensive clothes, living in an expensive apartment block with probably the best room of the joint. Naruto looked down at his frayed jeans and the dirty Converse sneakers he'd been wearing for five years now. Jerking his head up Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke interrupted him.

"It's been almost ten years now," Sasuke said softly, staring straight ahead. "Since we saw each other last."

Naruto closed his mouth; amazed Sasuke had come out and said exactly what he meant to. The elevator _pinged_ their arrival and both men walked out. Sasuke led them to the last door to the right and pushed it open. Naruto walked in unsure of what to expect but what he got was very different to what he thought. The apartment was large and spacious but so _cold._ The furniture was sleek and modern but very sparse. The lack of colour, artwork and photos of friends hit Naruto the most. Glancing around he lightly placed his groceries near the door and followed Sasuke into the kitchen. Sasuke was silent as he unpacked his food and put it away.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked. He felt uneasy in Sasuke's presence. The friendship they might have had years ago certainly hadn't carried over like he would have hoped. It was rather anticlimactic as well. Not that he expected tears and fireworks but he thought Sasuke might have at least appeared a little more interested in seeing him again after all those years.

"Follow me to the bedroom," Sasuke said as he closed his fridge. Moving past Naruto he stopped when he realised the blond wasn't moving. "Idiot, I am not going to do anything."

Naruto rubbed an elbow awkwardly before shrugging and letting Sasuke lead the way. Sasuke's bedroom was similar to the living room, sparse and cold. A simple double bed with plain end tables sat against the wall and lined up perfectly with the large windows above it. The white coverlet and light blue pillows made it feel more like a hospital than a bedroom. Looking at Sasuke Naruto saw the brunet gesture him into the walk in closet. Slightly confused Naruto followed, quickly noticing the cupboard was filled with expensive looking suits and dark coloured clothing.

"What exactly are you showing me? Your distaste of bright clothing?" Naruto joked lightly.

Sasuke chuckled softly as he grabbed a shoebox from the shelf and pulled it down. "Clever," he said dryly. "No, this is what I wanted to show you." Opening the lid Sasuke withdrew a newspaper clipping before returning the box to its shelf. "This."

"This?" Naruto questioned. He grabbed the article and held it up. His eyes barely glanced over the title before he froze in shock. His eyes darted to Sasuke's dark ones, the lack of emotion made it clear that what Naruto reading was the truth. Swallowing the blond returned his eyes to the article. "Man found dead in country orphanage," he said quietly. Quickly glancing at Sasuke to see if he had a problem with him reading the article out loud Naruto decided he was happy for him to go ahead. "Police were alerted to a rather disturbing scene at a country orphanage today where the local director, a man named Orochimaru Oto(1), was found choked to death in his bed. There is no doubt the death is suspicious and police have launched full investigations into the probable murder. The most disturbing thing to note was the attacker had cut –" Naruto stopped mid sentence and read the rest in silence.

"Say it," Sasuke said calmly. "I want to hear you say it."

Naruto took a breath. "- the attacker had cut off the victims genitals and had forcefully shoved it down his throat. Police surmise the man was alive when the mutilation occurred and choked on his own severed member before the blood loss kicked in." Naruto felt his hands shaking lightly. "This was two years ago?" he asked, looking at the date. He saw Sasuke nod. "Why didn't I hear of it?"

"When it happened I tried looking for you, I wanted to tell you it was finally over but you were nowhere in the system."

Naruto snorted lightly. "I didn't have a job during that time, I didn't even have a T.V, and I obviously missed the news."

Sasuke tilted his head lightly to one side. "I suppose that's why then. It's a shame. I wanted to find you before so you could help."

Naruto handed over the article for Sasuke to file away again. "Help?" he asked confused.

"Yes, help. I thought it selfish of me to enact revenge for both of us."

Naruto felt himself go cold. "What do you mean 'enact revenge'."

Sasuke placed away the box and gave Naruto a devious looking smirk. "I was the one who killed him, Naruto. I told you I would."

Naruto suddenly felt as if all the air in the small room had suddenly been sucked out and he was gasping for breath. Turning and moving away from the room he tried to make it to the front door. A wave of dizziness threatened to overcome him so he quickly collapsed onto the couch back in the living room. Staring down at his hands Naruto could feel himself shaking. Sasuke had killed him? Sasuke had _actually_ gone and killed another human being? Sure, Naruto hated that man with a passion but he didn't want Sasuke to kill him!

"You seem upset."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, horrified. "Upset? Of course I'm fucking upset, Sasuke! You just fucking admitted to killing someone! You think after ten years of not seeing each other that that's really appropriate?"

Sasuke shrugged, unconcerned about Naruto's reaction. "Out of all people I thought you would have understood."

"Out of all people I thought _you_ would have realised that revenge isn't the best option!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke glared at him angrily. "Best option? _Best option_? Tell me, Naruto, what was the 'best option' for us when we were growing up and getting molested every night?"

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto argued. "You could have been caught! You would have spent your life behind bars for a man whose life wasn't worth an ounce of yours!"

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "My life is worth shit, sometimes I wish I had been caught."

Naruto bristled. "How did it become so shit, Sasuke? You were taken away by a knight in shining black armour when your uncle picked you up in that fucking Mercedes limousine. I am sure life was really hard for you." Glancing around at their surroundings Naruto scoffed dramatically. "It looks really hard now."

Sasuke tossed his head haughtily. "You know nothing of what I went through when I left the orphanage."

"And you know _nothing_ of what I went through when I stayed," Naruto told him. "You think your life was bad? Well Sasuke after you left mine was just fucking dandy!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Sasuke snapped. "I couldn't control the fact that I still had family out there who actually wanted me!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before quickly getting to his feet. "Well, thanks for the hospitality but I think I'll be going now. Good to know you're safe, Sasuke." He brushed past Sasuke and felt himself freeze when a strong hand grabbed him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice sounding clogged. "I – do-, I mean ... you don't have to go."

Naruto stared straight ahead. His arm was tingling from where Sasuke had grabbed it, his heart beating with unfounded expectations. "Sasuke," he said softly, his previous anger fading into nothing. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay," Sasuke shot back, still sounding angry. "I mean," he said softly. "I would like you to stay so we can just be with each other again." He went silent for a moment, his hand still clinging tightly to Naruto's arm. "I looked for you when you turned eighteen, I begged Madara to help me find you but you had disappeared. I thought something had happened to you, I – I was afraid you'd been killed and hidden away somewhere. The night I killed Orochimaru was the night after they found a man sodomised and strangled washed up on the banks of the river. There were marks on his cheeks and as I looked at all the data in the file I was certain it was you." Finally his hand gave way. "I saw red. I got in touch with the right people and drove myself to Orochimaru's." Naruto turned to see Sasuke's eyes had glazed over with the memory. "It was so easy," he whispered. "And I enjoyed it." His eyes closed. "I enjoyed it more than anything else I have ever experienced." His eyes opened again and met Naruto's concerned blue ones. "So when I saw you tonight I thought you were a ghost."

"But you said you looked for me after you killed him?" Naruto asked, his overwhelmed brain still finding holes in the story. "Why would you do that if you thought I was the one killed?"

"I thought after he died if you were alive you'd come out of the woodwork. The body they found is still undeclared to this day. A tourist, or someone of no consequence to this city as we've temporarily closed the case. After a few weeks of nothing and being unable to find you I gave up and realised you were probably long gone." Sasuke closed his eyes again. "It's unreal you are actually alive."

"And living less than ten minutes away from you," Naruto provided unhelpfully. Sasuke shrugged but made no further comment. "You said 'we've' temporarily closed the case, are you in the police?"

Sasuke turned and walked into the kitchen, silent as he poured water into a waiting jug. "Assistant District Attorney, actually. I went to college as soon as I was able to and powered through a Law degree with highest honours. I managed to attract the attention of some people who used to know my parents and I managed getting the job. It's tiresome but I like it."

"What law did you study?" Naruto asked, moving to lean against the white island counter.

"Mainly the type that sends perverts like Orochimaru to jail," Sasuke supplied.

"And you didn't think that prison was a good enough option for him then?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke put down the jug and turned to face him. "I regret giving him a painful death if only by my thoughts that keeping him alive and having him raped every day would have been greater punishment." The raven turned on the jug at the wall socket and pulled two cups out from an overhanging cupboard. "I made sure he suffered before he died though."

Naruto crossed him arms lightly against his chest. "Sasuke, you're a lawyer. Shouldn't you know better?"

Sasuke whirled on him angrily. "The only reason I did it though was for you! The only reason I got into this profession was to stop people like _him_ hurting people like _you_!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, his back flinching with annoyance. "People like me?"

Sasuke scowled at him before turning back to the tea. Grabbing two tea bags he threw one in each cup and poured the recently boiled water. "Forget it."

Running a hand through his blond hair Naruto felt a heavy weight sitting on his chest. He didn't want the knowledge of what Sasuke had done. What if he had to testify in court? He couldn't lie but he didn't want to tell the truth either. "Did you make him suffer a lot?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke cast a quick glance at him as he dunked the tea bags continually in the water. "Yes."

"How?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Did you fuck him?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead Naruto heard him place a cup on the bench beside him. "There, it's green tea. I'm sure you'll like it."

Moving past him Sasuke returned to the living room. Naruto glanced down at the foggy green water, his teeth worrying over his bottom lip. Did Sasuke's silence mean his positive response? Turning he grabbed the cup and followed Sasuke's example and took a place on the couch. He sat beside Sasuke, making sure they weren't that close. He chucked lightly when he thought of how long they had shared a bed together and now he didn't feel comfortable two feet away. He saw Sasuke tilt his head in question of the gesture and Naruto smiled at him over the brim of his tea.

"I was just thinking how I thought when we were younger that we'd be inseparable. And now we barely know each other at all." Sasuke's gaze seemed to sharpen. "I mean, we haven't spoken in over a decade!"

"Like I said, I tried to find you but –"

"It's not about that," Naruto said, shaking his head. "It's just an observation."

Sasuke nodded. "Where did you go after you turned eighteen?"

Naruto bit his lip and placed down the cup. "I actually ran away," he peeked up at Sasuke through his lashes. "About eight months after you left. I couldn't handle it anymore. Orochimaru started to go insane, he – he wouldn't just touch me he'd – he'd ..." Naruto trailed off, unable to find words. "He just started doing really fucked up shit."

"More fucked up than making you fuck me, you mean?"

The question was asked with such level headedness that Naruto almost recoiled. How could Sasuke say it so simply? Just the thought and memory made Naruto shudder. Barely a day went by without the blond thinking of that night, remembering the way Sasuke had felt underneath him and around him. Remembering how amazing it had felt ...

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. "Yeah."

"Hn. Well, you ran away and then what?"

"I sort of lived in the wild for a while," Naruto laughed. "I managed to survive until I found civilisation and then was living on the street til this old man sort of took me in." The smile on his lips faltered. "His long since died now but he got me set up with a home and clothes on my back. Said I reminded him of someone who he'd taken care of back in the day. Until I met him I didn't realise people could actually be kind. Especially strangers."

Sasuke snorted lightly. "They aren't. Obviously the old man was delusional for taking in some kid off of the street."

Naruto frowned. "You'd rather I stayed there then?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather that you'd stayed at the orphanage so that when I went looking for you you were easy to find."

Knowing he was going to say something he didn't mean Naruto quickly grabbed his cup and downed the bitter liquid. "How is your uncle by the way? Madara, or whatever his name was."

"We don't talk anymore," Sasuke said simply. "He tracked me down for his own purposes. I soon discovered his intent and quickly over threw his plans and succeeded on my own. I honestly couldn't tell you if he's actually alive or dead."

"Well, got a girlfriend? Anyone?"

Sasuke's mouth tightened. "A girlfriend you ask? Why?"

"Because it's what people talk about Sasuke!" Naruto shot back. "This is what friends do when they haven't seen each other for ten years!"

"Do they also talk about the fact that they haven't been able to conduct any relationship of any kind due to the traumatic experience they went through as a kid?" the brunet demanded.

"Fuck me," Naruto cursed. "Yeah, I get your point."

"What? Are you telling me you've actually been able to go out and be intimate with someone?" Sasuke asked, a tint of jealously in his tone.

"I don't put it that way but yeah," Naruto said. "Plenty of times."

"You can actually stand the thought of someone touching you that way?" Sasuke pressed, his voice seeming to raise an octave.

"When you've had the amount of one-nighters that I have Sasuke you begin to get over it," Naruto said dryly. At the shocked look on the raven's face he frowned. "Have you not had sex since ... well, have you not had sex yet?"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "You know damn well I have."

"Not like that," Naruto told him, turning to face him properly. "I mean, since then? With another willing human being?"

"No." The response was curt. "I haven't managed to get past the fact that what was done to me as a child is not what every experience is like."

Naruto whistled lightly. "It's not, trust me. It's fucking awesome." Turning serious he sighed lightly. "I'm sorry you've been affected this way."

"And you think sleeping with anything that moves constitutes as being 'okay' and 'unaffected'?"

"Maybe I do," Naruto said, feeling himself bristle at the question. Sasuke had certainly become more abrasive over the years. Observing him discreetly Naruto wondered how someone as good looking as Sasuke was had been able to avoid being intimate with anyone. He could probably click his fingers and have any girl he wanted. Or guy. Whatever floated Sasuke's boat.

Playing with his empty cup Naruto pondered lightly on his sexual preferences. He tried to stick with girls but there was just something about men that always brought him back. Some fucked up throw back of his childhood abuse, no doubt.

"What do you do for a living?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I sort of do all things," Naruto told him. "I just go where ever there is work. It makes it hard when there isn't much doing on, some months you're really living day by day. He shrugged and cast a slightly jealous eye over his surroundings. "I suppose I should get into a job where I have a steady income coming in. There was a stint where I just didn't work for a while. Shortly after Jiraiya died, actually. I just couldn't handle the real world anymore." The memory of his friend made his eyes glaze over with sadness. A pang of sadness went through him. A hand touching his shoulder made him start in surprise. "Sasuke?" he asked, voice getting stuck in his throat.

The brunet withdrew his hand quickly, as if unsure of why he put it there in the first place. "Did you want to stay for dinner?" he asked suddenly. "I was out buying stuff to cook when we ran into each other."

"Oh," Naruto said softly. "That would be nice."

Sasuke nodded and began to pull off his jacket. Naruto felt transfixed as he watched the man easily slide himself out of the suit and sling it neatly against the chair. As Sasuke's hands moved to his belt Naruto felt his pulse quicken. The movements of Sasuke's hands seemed slowed, as if they were moving in gel. Gracefully his long fingers pulled out the leather of the belt to slide it out through the buckle. Licking his lips lightly Naruto watched hungrily as Sasuke's hand grabbed the silver fastening and pulled it lightly, causing the belt to slip through the loops. He didn't even realise the brunet moved closer to him until Sasuke's hand lifted his chin upwards.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he realised he'd been caught staring.

Sasuke smirked, the white shirt he'd been wearing under his suit complementing his pale skin. "See something you like?"

The arrogance shocked Naruto for a moment before he gave him an almost feral grin. "What makes you think I liked it?"

Sasuke snickered before letting Naruto's chin go and rising to his feet gracefully. "Coming?" he asked, almost playfully before moving into the kitchen. Naruto got up and followed him in, his imagination beginning to run wild at the implied innuendo. "What do you want for dinner? Anything in particular?"

"I thought you said you had bought it already," Naruto reminded him. He tried to keep his expression neutral as Sasuke pulled open his freezer compartment and leant over to inspect the contents. The cut of his pants did nothing to hide the tight shape below them.

"Well maybe you are after something different tonight?" Naruto couldn't help but frown at the cryptic response. When Sasuke stood up and turned to face him Naruto immediately realised Sasuke wasn't talking about food. The raven had started to unbutton his shirt, the folds slipping aside to reveal a perfectly chiselled chest.

Swallowing Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke ignored the question and moved towards him looking every bit like an animal stalking its prey. He was a little shorter than Naruto though it was barely noticeable as he came to stand barely two inches away from the blond. Naruto could feel the heat of him seeping through his clothes and touching him.

Sasuke's eyes roved over his face. "How do you do it?" he asked softly, his breath tickling Naruto's nose and reminding him of peppermint.

"Do what?" Naruto whispered back.

"Do this with just anyone?"

"What exactly are we doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, moving his eyes to gaze at the full lips.

"Getting to the good stuff," he saw Sasuke's lips say.

Shooting his eyes back up to Sasuke's Naruto frowned. "Why with me?"

"Why with anyone _but_ you?"

"Sasuke, when we were ki-"

He was stopped mid-sentence as Sasuke pressed himself against him and caught his lips in a kiss. It took a moment but before Naruto knew it he was kissing Sasuke back with ferocity he didn't even knew he had. The feel of Sasuke against him was like getting water after being parched for so long. Cupping his hands around Sasuke's face Naruto dared to dart his tongue out to trace along the seam of Sasuke's lips. They opened quickly allowing their tongues to meet tentatively. The spark that was ignited shocked Naruto, a little gasp working its way from his throat. Sasuke pulled away lightly but brought his hands to grab the faded jeans sitting on Naruto's hips.

"Naruto," he said softly, his eyes downcast and his lashes creating a thick cover against his cheeks. "That night, back at the orphanage I –"

Naruto cut him off with a bruising kiss of his own. Moving them back he stopped when he had Sasuke tightly pressed against the refrigerator. The brunet gasped at the cold metallic surface bit at him through his clothes. "Don't talk about it," Naruto told him roughly, moving his face down to speak into the hair behind Sasuke's ear. It smelled like jasmine. Naruto lightly chuckled at just how _gay_ that was. He started planting light kisses against the pale skin there.

Sasuke groaned at the feathered contact and arched himself into Naruto sensually. His arousal was already prominent and as it brushed against Naruto's own the blond groaned himself. Moving a hand to place it on the fridge and another to grab Sasuke's hip they both starting grinding against each other, each revelling in the friction their pants and each other's cocks were creating. When Sasuke gave a rather heavy gasp Naruto knew he was close. Gripping his hip tighter than before Naruto quickly picked up his pace, his mouth seeking Sasuke's again as he helped Sasuke to completion. When the brunet came he pulled his lips away from Naruto's and groaned loudly into his neck. They stood for a moment with their hearts pounding. Naruto carefully backed away making certain Sasuke could stand on his own two feet again.

The raven looked at him with glittering eyes. "You're not done."

Naruto shrugged. "Not yet."

A hint of blush graced Sasuke's cheeks and nose. "Come with me," he said softly. He gripped Naruto's hand and led him back into the bedroom. Moving so they were in front of the bed he began to undo Naruto's belt.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, eyes closing as Sasuke's fingers gently kneaded his cock through the thick denim. He felt his button pop open and the zipper get pulled down. Opening his eyes again he saw Sasuke was watching him closely as he slowly pushed Naruto jeans to the floor. Swallowing the blond let out a guttural moan as Sasuke slipped a hand into his boxers and grabbed his length. "Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, letting his head hang forward onto his chest.

Biting his lip Naruto let himself get lost in the motion of Sasuke simply running his hand up and down his cock. He felt the raven push down the silky material of his boxers and just as Naruto opened his eyes he saw Sasuke's gorgeous mouth opening to take him whole.

"Fuck!" Naruto said loudly, hands immediately gripping Sasuke's hair forcefully.

Sasuke moved himself back and forth, his dark eyes watching Naruto's every reaction. When Naruto came quickly after only seconds of having the wet heat around him the raven swallowed without complaint. Raising himself to his feet he quickly took off his shirt and pushed down his pants.

"Naruto," he beckoned lightly, moving around to the side of the bed. Getting on top of it he laid on his back, eyes never leaving Naruto's face. He lightly lifted his torso of the bed and slid off his underwear, his erect cock springing against his chest.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He jumped on the bed and crawled towards Sasuke, his hands reaching for the brunet. Climbing on top of him Naruto and Sasuke kissed heavily, tongues sliding out to tease and taste each other. Pushing his body into Sasuke's Naruto wanted to whimper at the sweet promise of release as he rubbed himself against the other mans thigh. Beneath him Sasuke grunted lightly and moved with him.

"Sasuke," Naruto begged, hand trailing down to tickle lightly against the brunets balls. "God, please tell me you don't want to stop," he whispered lightly against Sasuke's lips. Moving so he could see Sasuke's face he smiled lightly. "You'd kill me."

Sasuke brought a hand up to touch the scars on Naruto's left cheek lightly. "I don't want you to stop," he said seriously. "I want you to do to me what you did all those years ago."

Naruto looked away from the penetrating gaze. "Sasuke, I don't want to talk about that."

"What's there to talk about?" he was asked.

Moving his gaze back to Sasuke Naruto allowed the brunet to grab a free hand and bring it to his lips. Opening his mouth slightly he took two of Naruto's fingers in. Naruto shuddered, his eyes drawn to watch the way Sasuke's mouth enveloped his fingers and coated them with a thick layer of saliva. It was the promise of things to come that made the sight so hot for him. Lowering his mouth so his lips grazed Sasuke's Naruto took in a deep breath. He was so hard and almost delirious with happiness that Sasuke was into this too. As they kissed lightly and Naruto moved his hand down towards Sasuke's heated hole he wondered how Sasuke would manage. Moving his lips to the pale neck Naruto bit down softly to distract Sasuke from the pain as he slowly pushed one finger inside.

The brunet bucked lightly against the intrusion and moaned. Biting down a little harder on the smooth skin within his teeth Naruto forced the finger all the way to his knuckle. Sasuke groaned louder, his head moving back against the pillows. With his other free hand Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's length and started pumping slowly. Catching the brunets lips in another teeth-clacking kiss Naruto quickly inserted another finger.

"Fuck," Sasuke swore, moving his mouth so that it was pressed lightly against Naruto's cheek. "Naruto?" he asked, lips tickling the scars on the tan skin.

Naruto moved his face to look at him, his eyes concerned at the tone of voice. Sasuke's eyes moved to meet Naruto's, their depths swimming with emotion.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Sasuke whispered. "And that's the problem." He looked away, his thick lashes hiding his pupils.

"Why is it a problem?" Naruto asked, refraining himself from rolling against the body below him. His cock was throbbing and with his fingers buried deep in Sasuke's ass he couldn't help but want to increase the friction on his neglected erection.

"Because, I shouldn't want this as badly as I do now." Sasuke turned to look at him again. "You're all I've wanted since – since that night."

Naruto quickly kissed him. He'd never heard something so erotic in his entire life. Moving his fingers to scissor the raven he was glad when Sasuke responded by wrapped long fingers around his dick and start to pump quickly. Groaning deep in his chest Naruto decided he'd loosened the brunet up enough and positioned his tip at Sasuke's hole.

"Sasuke, I want this just as badly," Naruto assured him. He grabbed the base of his cock and lowered his eyes so he could watch himself sink in. The sight of Sasuke's skin enveloping him made him shudder. Pushing to the hilt Naruto closed his eyes and savoured the feel.

Sasuke's fingers were now wrapped lightly around his own cock and a soft tug reminded the blond that the person below him wanted him to start moving just as badly as he did. Biting his lip he started to move himself slowly in and out. He heard Sasuke moan his name and opening his eyes he took in the sight of him, beautiful and flushed as his muscular pale body stretched out before him. His hand was moving in time with Naruto, the reddened head already dripping.

Moving so he could strike deeper Naruto began to thrust as hard as he could, the moans from Sasuke's mouth spurring him on. It was just as he had always imagined it to be yet despite everything Naruto didn't realise until now how much he had craved for this. Not just sex but with Sasuke. He had pushed aside the feelings after that night when they were kids thinking it was a fucked up response his body had after being forced to do it. Moving himself so his cock was hitting Sasuke's prostate the blond tried to free the thoughts out of his head and just focus on how _amazing_ this way. The feel of Sasuke's wall caressing his turgid length as he pulled in and out, in and out was inexplicable. When he felt them start to compress he knew Sasuke was close. Battering away the brunet's hand Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and started pumping it furiously, his own length begging to feel the tightness that came with the impending orgasm.

His wish was soon granted as Sasuke arched himself of the bed, spurts of cum flying out and landing on his chest and abs. The pull was too tantalizing for Naruto to avoid so with a loud grunt he came himself, his face slackening in pleasure. When he opened his eyes Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke regain his breath. Pulling out softly Naruto rolled onto his back, his eyes staring up at the white ceiling. They didn't speak, neither having felt the need to justify their actions. Naruto could feel sleep calling him, his eyelids dropping heavily.

"So, Sasuke," he said softly, eyes closed. "How was it?"

Sasuke was silent but Naruto felt a hand lightly touch his. It reminded him instantly of their second night together in the orphanage, when Sasuke had climbed into his bed and held his hand. "Would you think me a sap if I said it was all I ever wanted?"

Naruto moved his head and opened his eyes so he could look at the brunet. Sasuke had an arm tucked behind his head, the other was lightly running its fingertips against Naruto's palm.

"Never," Naruto told him.

"Good," Sasuke said, turning dark eyes on him. "I couldn't understand why before when you said you had slept with many people. I couldn't understand why you'd want to when all I did was wait for you."

Naruto started. "Wait for me?"

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't want anyone but you. After that night all I wanted was to do it again."

"But – but you changed beds," Naruto pointed out, moving onto his side and watching Sasuke expectantly. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought you'd hate me if I told you the truth," Sasuke told him.

"You're an idiot," Naruto told him. "I blamed myself for what happened, I didn't know what I could do to make it up to you."

Sasuke sent a slight grin his way. "I'll show you how to."

**xxx**

The door being slammed closed made Naruto jump, the knife in his hand falling to the floor.

"Bastard," he swore under his breath as he leant down to get the utensil. When Sasuke came into the kitchen he immediately hid it, knowing that look on Sasuke's face. After living with each other for almost a year now he'd come to be a professional at judging Sasuke's moods. "Bad day?" he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Don't get me started," Sasuke snapped, throwing his jacket and briefcase on the counter. "The new commissioner is flogging us. I don't know what he expects! We can't just pull leads out of our asses and solve every case!" Running a hand over his face Sasuke groaned. "I just want to deal with the facts, stand up in court and say my piece. I don't want to get involved further than that!" Sasuke pulled a thoughtful expression. "He's so young too, who did he fuck to get where he is now I wonder."

Naruto laughed and moved over to wrap his arms around his partner. "Sasuke, you need to stop stressing."

"Easy for you to say," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's neck.

"I can help you," Naruto whispered, hand snaking down to rub lightly against Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke groaned in appreciation, his body moving into the touch. A series of rapid knocks broke them apart.

"What the fuck now," Sasuke growled, his mood obviously still foul.

Naruto shook his head and went to resume cutting up vegetables while Sasuke answered the door. He heard Sasuke open it and mumbled conversation met his ears. Curious Naruto once more put down the knife and moved around the corner. Upon seeing the tense way Sasuke was holding himself a knot of worry tightened in his stomach. Moving to stand behind him Naruto saw the DA, another man he didn't know and a pair of police officers behind them.

"Everything okay?" he asked, voice betraying his concern.

Sasuke didn't even bother turning. "Everything's fine, Naruto." His voice said different.

"Sasuke, you'll need to come with us," Kakashi, the DA said in a restrained voice. "I don't want this to turn into a fight."

"Fight? Sasuke, what's happening?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's elbow. The brunet violently shook him off, the gesture making Naruto take a few steps back.

"Mr. Uchiha, I don't want to use these police officers but I will," the strange dark haired man said. "After all, Kakashi here said you'd come quietly."

"Come on, Sasuke," Kakashi said again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto demanded, temper snapping. "And who the fuck are you?" he asked, turning on the stranger.

"My name is Sai, I'm the new police commissioner in town," the man replied smoothly. "And we need Sasuke to come with us."

"Why?"

"Naruto, stop it," Sasuke said. He turned his head to give Naruto a warning look. "Don't say anything."

"But why? Why do you have to go? Is it a case?"

Sai coughed lightly and cleared his throat, turning everyone's eyes on him. "He has to go because he is under arrest for the murder of Orochimaru Oto."

* * *

><p>Ooooooooh, do you hate me? Hope everyone liked it! Definitely dark in the beginning but I needed it for the story.<p>

I also just want to point out how rape and buse affect everyone differently. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought of having sex yet Naruto had to justify his like of sex by going out and having one-night stands ... I wanted there to be a message in there but not sure if it worked.

Review are great!

Also, this is a one-shot. I know the ending is a cliff hanger but I don't have plans to continue.

Thanks!

Guide:

1 – Seeing as he was in charge of the Land of Sound I decided to dub his surname as Oto, instead of Sannin as is normally done


End file.
